The Evil, Sadistic and Crazy Jashinist
by bloodmadien214
Summary: Poor Kira, not only does she have to deal with the drama and stress in the Akatsuki, Hidan is always messing with her! What does Hidan discover about his little kitty one-day when he goes into her room to look for his sythe? Hidan/Oc Rated M for language


"KIRA! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SYTHE?"

". . . HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? GO AS TOBI OR SOMEONE!" I shout. Sighing, I sit up on the couch. Honestly, I only stole and hid his sythe

_one _time! And that was only because Deidara dared me to! Stretching, I stand up and crack my back. It's not my fault Hidan is always misplacing

his things! If he would just calm down and think straight, he would find almost _everything_ he had claim to have lost. But no, instead he freaks out

and yells at me now every time something goes missing. I sigh yet again and walk towards my room. Though he always screams at me for

stealing his thigs, I always help him find it. why? Well, I hate to admit it, but I love him. I shouldn't, because I know how he gets with his religion.

But still here I am, in love with a evil sadistic crazy man, who which doesn't care for the word "love" unless it has to do with his love of kiiling or

of Jashin. So, I don't really have a chance with Hidan. I'm just going to keep doing what I always do. Hide my "crush" from him and everyone.

"Kira-chaaaan!" *GLOMP!*

"Gah! Tobi get off me!" I demand, trying to pull the strange imature man in the orange mask off of me.

"B-b-but! Hidan-san's trying to kill Tobi!" he protests, clinging onto my back tighter. To be perfectly truthful, Tobi was making me _extreamly_

uncomfotable at the moment.

"Tobi! Get. Off. NOW." I say, clenching my teeth. Tobi gulps and lets me go.

" sorry Kira-chan!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes and sigh deeply. How the hell some one this immature got into the Akatsuki is way beyond me.

" . . .it's alright Tobi. Why is Hidan going to kill you?" I ask, stretching. Other than the obvious fact that you're annoying most of the time. . . Tobi

scratch the back of his head and laughs nervously as I look at him.

" Tobi took Hidan-san's sythe. . ." he mumbles. Oh boy. . .

" tobi, that's not very nice. No wonder Hidan wants to kill you! Now, where did you hide it?"

" . . . .Kira-chan's room."

"YOU WHAT?" I scream. Oh god! If he goes into my room to look for his sythe, he'll spot my journal on my bed! Pushing Tobi out of the way and

ignoring tobi's repated "sorry", I run the rest of the way down the hall to my room. Just to find Hidan there. . . sitting, on my bed, reading my

journal.

"Hidan! Give me that!" I yell, tackling the tall, silver haired, purple eyed jashinist. He smirks and holds my journal up out of my reach.

"Heh. . . why? Don't tell me, you wrote down who you want to fuck." I blush a deep red and shake my head quickly.

"N-no! I-I mean. . I don't want to fuck him! I-I. . just like him! Tha's all!" I protest, reaching for my journal. He smirks wider.

" you're blushing Kira. And just look at the way you have me pinned down, you naughty little kitty! God Kira, I think you and that pretty little skirt

of yours might actually be making me horney!" he states, licking his lips and eying me.

"W-WHAT?" I look down and blush an even deeper shade of red. I had my hans on his ches, and my legs were inbetween his. And to make

matters worse, my skirt was rose up a little. DAMN YOU SKIRT! Hidan chuckles as I try to get up, and grabs my arms.

" Let go Hidan!" I exclaim, tring to pull away. He smirks widely.

"Nah. . . I like the look on your face. It's priceless!" he says, teasing. I galnce over and notice that he put my journal down onto the bed to grab

me. Good. . .he didn't get to the part where I talk about him. I look back at him and glare.

"just let me go and take your damn sythe and get out of my room!" I demand. He shakes his head, grinnig.

"Maybe I don't want to." He muses, looking up at me.

"and why the hell not?" now I was passed embarased, now he made me mad. He shrugs.

" I dunno. Maybe it's because Jashin-sama is letting me have the thing I want." He states. I blink.

"Whats tha-EEK!" I squeel as he pulls me all the way back down ontop of him again. I gulp and the blush creeps back onto my face. " H-hidan?"

"shut up." He murmurs. He grabs the back of my head and pushes my head down, making our lips crash together. My blush deepens, but soon I

just relax, kissing him back. Smirking in the kiss, he deepens it and slides his tounge in. I shiver and our tounges battle for dominace. Him

winning, I had no choice but to let him roam my mouth freely. After a few more moments I pull away. He smirks and I blush again. As I curse

under my breath, he chuckles and sits up, making me sit in his lap a little.

"so, am I the one you wanna fuck, my pretty kiity?" I blush alittle deeper.

". . .In a sense. . ." I mumble. He smirks widely.

"well, then why don't I just give you what you want?"

. . . . oh god.. . it's going to be along, but enjoyable, night.


End file.
